Vampire's Bite
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: *Halloween One Shot, part of the Temptation series* Sarah Veerthorne and Chelsea Farrelly have a really hot night with their vampire boys. But will they be bitten and if they will, is that what they want? KazarianxOC and SheamusxOC. WARNING: Contains sexual content! Don't like, don't read!


Okay, before we begin, here is the warning again. If you don't like stories that have sexual content in it, leave now! **This one has graphic sexual content and if you don't like, don't read!**

This is a Halloween one-shot Angelgirl16290 wanted me to do. I know it's late, but hey, better late than never. It's about our OCs getting it on with two hot wrestlers who are vampires. Here's a quick explaination, here the guys are humans at daytime, but at nighttime they turn into vampires. They aren't the sparkly ones, NO WAY! lol

Sarah belongs to me and Chelsea belongs to Angelgirl16290. I also thank her for helping me with the beginning. :D :D

* * *

**Vampire's Bite**

_God I'm tired and thirsty. _Frankie (Kazarian) thought as he got done with his appearance which lucky for him was in his hometown. "As soon as I get home I'm going-"

"Frankie!" A voice yelled and he turned around and saw Stephen (Sheamus) walk his way.

"Stephen what are you doing here?" Frankie asked as they slapped hands.

"Appearance." Stephen said.

"I'm going to get a drink and head home. Want to sit and talk for a bit?" Frankie asked.

"Sure." Stephen smiled. "I actually want to talk to you about something."

The two guys settled down on a bench in front of a store in town. Frankie just came back with a bottle of water. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, tonight is Halloween, and both you and me turn into vampires at night." Stephen said.

"Yeah, I know that. What do you want to say?" Frankie asked as he began to take a drink.

Stephen took a deep breath and asked, "What do you think of changing Sarah and Chelsea into vampires tonight?"

At that exact moment, Frankie let out a huge spit take! That caused people that were walking by to stare at him weirdly. "WHAT?!"

"Changing Chelsea and Sarah into vampires." Stephen smiled as he sat back and closed his eyes.

"I don't know." Frankie said softly. "I don't want to do something to Sarah that she may regret."

"I feel the same about Chels but lets be honest, Frankie. We'll live much longer than them since they're humans." Stephen said. "But if we turn them they'll have eternal life like us."

"But you know that like us they'll need blood to survive." Frankie said.

"They'll have us, Frankie." Stephen said. "They'll drink from us and we'll drink from them."

Frankie thought for a bit, then smiled, "Okay, we'll try it. But let's give the girls a choice first before we do so."

"Good idea." Stephen got up and stretched. "Besides I bet Chels will kill me if I turn her without her permission."

"I doubt it. Chelsea loves ya too much." Frankie smiled. "How about you and her stay the night at our place tonight?" He suggested.

"How did you know Chels was at the hotel?" Stephen asked.

Frankie crossed his arms, "You two are hardly ever apart."

"That is true." Stephen chuckled as Frankie texted him his and Sarah's address.

"See you and Chelsea later tonight." Frankie smiled.

"See ya." Stephen smiled as they went their separate ways.

_**Later:**_

Later that evening, Stephen and Chelsea arrived at Frankie and Sarah's house. Frankie pretended like he didn't know they were coming and it was a surprise visit. Stephen said they didn't want to stay at the hotel again and wanted to sleep over, which Frankie and Sarah accepted.

At around eleven o'clock, the boys who turned into their vampire forms at sundown were out hunting for their nightly blood while the girls were in the bedroom about to get ready for bed. You see, the girls knew their guys became vampires at night and it didn't really bother them. In fact, they liked it. Anyway, the two couples were going to sleep in the same room

"Sarah." Chelsea spoke as she walked in.

"Yeah Chels?" Sarah asked.

"I have a feeling we're going to have another foursome tonight." Chelsea said.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"I overheard Stephen talking to Frankie and…" She paused before continuing, "I think they're going to turn us into vampires tonight."

"Really? Yes! Finally!" Sarah shouted, throwing her arms in the air. "Ever since I found out Frankie became a vampire at night, I've been wanting him to bite me!"

"And how long have you known that he's a vampire?" Chelsea asked.

"Two months after we started dating." Sarah answered. "What about you and Stephen?"

"Since November before we started dating."

Then Sarah got an idea. "Hey, you said there may be a possible foursome tonight? I got an idea to get our guys in the mood."

"Let's hear it." Chelsea said.

Sarah walked over to the closet and pulled out a sexy vampire costume. It had a strapless purple top, a black thong, brown leg stockings, and a black cape.

"Ooh! That looks sexy!" Chelsea commented. "Where'd you get it?"

"Costume store online." Sarah answered. "I was planning on being sexy for Frankie tonight anyway, so this is good."

Chelsea sighed, "Lucky you, I didn't bring a sexy costume to wear."

Sarah grinned, "Well Chels, lucky you because…" She pulled out a second sexy vampire costume, this time with the top being red instead of purple. "I bought a second one just in case."

Chelsea took the costume, "Perfect."

The girls changed into their costumes. The strapless tops only covered a bit of their chests and the rest of their bodies were showing, but they were fine with it since it was in private. These girls don't like wearing anything too revealing in public.

"I hate to sound like Christa here, but I have a feeling these costumes are going to give our guys boners." Sarah said with a laugh.

"Wanna bet?" Chelsea laughed as well.

That's when the front door of the house was heard opening and closing. That meant the boys were back and the girls quickly wrapped their capes around themselves and laid on the bed preparing a seductive pose.

"You girls in bed?" Stephen asked from the outside of the bedroom door.

"Come in and see, boys." The girls answered in seductive tones.

Frankie and Stephen opened the door and as they walked into the room, they saw their girls laying on the bed with the capes wrapped around their bodies.

"What's going on?" Frankie asked.

Sarah and Chelsea answered that by getting off the bed. They slowly walked close to the their guys and then at the same time, they removed the capes, showing their costumes. Almost instantly after the capes were slipped off, Stephen's and Frankie's jaws dropped. Frankie looked like he was about to have an orgasm right there while Stephen looked like he was about to faint any second.

"You like what you see?" Chelsea asked. The boys however turned around and had their backs facing the girls.

"Oh my god!" Frankie whispered to Stephen, slightly placing his hand on his crotch area. "I've never seen Sarah look that hot!"

"Same thing with Chelsea!" Stephen whispered back.

Back with the girls, Sarah whispered to Chelsea, "I knew it. We gave them boners."

"Let's have some fun and seduce them." Chelsea suggested.

Sarah and Chelsea walked up behind their guys and wrapped their arms around the front of them. Sarah began to kiss Frankie's neck and unbutton his shirt while Chelsea kissed Stephen's neck as well and ran her hands up his shirt.

Sarah trailed her lips down the side of Frankie's body as she slowly slipped his shirt off. She went from his neck to his shoulder, down the side of his body, and stopped at his hip. Moving her hands back to the front of him, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants as well and pushing down his underwear. She moved forward and saw his already erect and stiff penis.

"Oh, someone is really happy to see me." Sarah laughed a bit as she lightly stroked the length, making Frankie give out a light moan. She rubbed her thumb on the tip and slight pre-cum squirted out.

Meanwhile, Chelsea was massaging Stephen's body underneath his shirt. She lifted up the shirt and kissed all over his back before slipping it off. She then pushed off his pants and underwear and like Frankie, he was erected and stiff as well. Chelsea stayed behind him, gripped his penis with both hands, and squeezed it.

"Chelsea!" Stephen moaned in surprise, following it up with groans as Chelsea moves her hands up and down his length.

Over with Sarah and Frankie, Frankie is breathing heavily as his now throbbing cock is in his girlfriend's mouth. Sarah grins as she sucks as much as she can from him while also squeezing him.

"Ahhhh!" Frankie let out. "Sarah!"

Sarah could sense Frankie was close. She took the penis out of her mouth and just squeezed it with both hands as hard as she could. Frankie screamed and shot his cum out on her face. At that exact same time, Stephen screamed and came as well on Chelsea's hands.

After a few seconds of recovery, both girls moved in front of their boys. They moved extremely close to their faces and made purring sounds at them. The guys couldn't take it anymore. They grabbed the girls and threw them down on the bed. Frankie kissed Sarah hard and passionately as he could while Stephen immediately but gently began to thrust into Chelsea.

"Oh Stephen…" Chelsea moaned. As he was thrusting, he removed Chelsea's thong and stockings from her. He then rubbed his hands on the sides of her legs.

"You've been naughty, Chelsea Lass." Stephen said, giving in slow thrusts. He moved against her so his body was touching hers, that's when his fangs were close to her neck. He really badly wanted to bite her, but he needed to wait first.

Meanwhile, Frankie was still kissing Sarah hard. He slid downward and removed her thong and stockings by taking them off with his mouth. Sarah started to feel a little more hot when she saw his fangs grip the clothing and slipped them off. When that was off, he slid back up to her face.

"Sarah, you're a very naughty girl." Frankie whispered before he positioned himself. He then thrust into her, making Sarah let out small moans. Like Stephen, he pushed his body against hers. Sarah shook a bit when she felt the tips of his fangs touch the side of her neck.

A few minutes later and all four were close to climax time. Frankie and Stephen however, they were craving their girls' blood. They looked over at each other, nodded, and both slowly stopped thrusting.

"Why'd you stop?" Both girls whined.

"Chelsea, Sarah, we need to ask you something." Stephen said.

"Would you girls want us to turn you into vampires?" Frankie asked.

Almost immediately, Sarah shouted, "Yes! Yes! Bite me, Frankie! Bite me now!" She stretched out her neck, waiting for her boyfriend to give her the bite. Frankie seemed kind of shocked that Sarah answered right away.

"What do you say, Chelsea?" Stephen asked. "If I bite you now, we'll be together forever."

Chelsea responded with a smile, but sounded a bit nervous, "I'll do anything to be with you forever, amour."

Stephen turned to Frankie, "Okay Frankie. Let's continue."

The guys started up their thrusting again. Pretty soon, Chelsea and Sarah let out their cum. Just when the guys were about to let theirs out, they placed their fangs on their girls' necks and at the exact same second they let their cum out… they both sunk in their fangs! The girls screamed in pain while the boys muffled moans from their orgasms and sucked the blood. Seconds later, the blood sucking was done and Stephen and Frankie set the girls back on the bed and wiped the blood off their mouths. However, both girls weren't talking and their eyes were closed.

"Oh no…" Stephen gasped. "I think we killed them."

Frankie grabbed Sarah and shook her, "Sarah. Sarah! Are you okay?!" At first, there was no answer. But then, Sarah at the same time as Chelsea, slowly opened their eyes and smiled, revealing their new vampire fangs. Then unexpectedly, the girls growled like animals, tackled their guys back down on the bed, and pierced their fangs into the boys' necks while they thrust into them.

Frankie and Stephen screamed in pleasurable pain as Sarah and Chelsea fed off of their vampire guys. After the girls had enough, they kissed the boys hard, rough, and passionately while continuing to thrust. Sarah and Frankie got a bit wild and rolled off the bed and Stephen and Chelsea could barely keep their hands from moving around each other. Stephen started thrusting with Chelsea, causing the two to moan in pleasure. Sarah down on the floor was screaming at Frankie to give it to her and that he did.

A quite a long time later, the two vampire couples were on the floor covered in sweat. Frankie and Stephen held Sarah and Chelsea close as they were catching their breath.

"That was amazing!" Sarah commented.

"It was." Chelsea agreed. "I can't believe we're vampires now, Sarah."

"I can't believe it either, Chelsea Lass." Stephen hugged her tighter.

"We'll be together forever and ever." Frankie said, snuggling against Sarah.

The boys kissed their girls and drifted off to sleep on the floor.

* * *

YEOW! That was hot in my opinion! Hope you guys liked it. ;D ;D


End file.
